Miracle's Melody
by matryoshka-shu
Summary: Oneshot! Syaoran yang kehilangan dunianya bertemu dengan sebuah keajaiban. WARNING: AU, a little bit OOC an Gaje-ness


xXx_xXx

A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Fanfic

Title: Miracle's Melody

By: Shu AliCieL

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

xXx_xXx

Alunan suara piano mengambang di udara musim semi. Begitu indahnya melodi tersebut sehingga seorang gadis bergaun putih bersih yang tengah melayang di langit terpukau dan menghentikan kepakan sayapnya. Hah? Me...melayang?

"Ah...indah sekali. Darimana asal suara ini?" puji seorang gadis—errr...atau entah mahluk apapun dia. Ia mengepakkan sayap putihnya dan melayang menuju asal suara piano tersebut.

Sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, bercat dinding putih dan atap biru. Suara piano terdengar dari balik balkon di lantai dua rumah tersebut. Tetapi ketika ia mengintip kedalam ruangan itu, tak ada satupun piano di sana.

Didorong rasa penasaran, malaikat berambut coklat itu ingin datang ke sana. Baru saja ia mendekat, suara piano itu berhenti. Refleks, ia juga berhenti terbang.

Seorang anak lelaki keluar dari balik jendela besar di balkon tersebut. Anak itukah yang tadi bermain piano? Sang malaikat pun tertarik mendekatinya. Ia pikir, karena manusia tak dapat melihatnya, ia bebas memandangi anak itu.

Namun malaikat itu tak jadi mendekat menyadari anak lelaki itu melihat ke arahnya. Anak itu terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya terlonjak kaget. Malaikat bernama Sakura itupun terdiam. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Kau...mahluk apa?" anak lelaki itu berujar dengan nada bergetar. Sontak, Sakura pun kaget. Dia bukan manusia biasa. Anak ini dapat melihat sosoknya!

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa melihatku?" teriak sang malaikat yang kaget dalam hatinya, sambil terbang menjauh. Anak lelaki itu memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Hei, Tunggu!"

Malaikat itu berbalik kembali melihat 'anak ajaib' yang dapat melihat sosoknya tadi sambil terus terbang. Karena tak melihat arah depan, ia tak menyadari ada layang-layang yang diterbangkan seorang anak sekolah dasar agak jauh di bawahnya. Karena kaget, Sakura pun tak konsentrasi terbang dan alhasil, ia jatuh!

"Aaah! Sa..kit!" ia mengeluh kesakitan. Untungnya ia jatuh di atas rerumputan yang meminimalisir rasa sakitnya. Begitu Sakura hendak bangkit dan kembali terbang, rasa sakit menyerang kedua sayapnya.

"Sayapku...luka...!" ucapnya ketika menyadari sayapnya terluka karena tertindih tubuhnya ketika jatuh tadi. Ia pun hanya bisa terduduk lemas.

"Aku...tak bisa pulang..."

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

Suara seorang anak lelaki mengagetkan Sakura yang sudah hampir menangis. Begitu ia menoleh, itu anak lelaki yang di balkon tadi. Ia mendatanginya dan ternyata anak itu memang bisa melihatnya.

"Aku...tak bisa pulang. Sayapku terluka dan terasa sakit jika digerakkan..." entah kenapa Sakura malah curhat kepada anak lelaki ini.

Anak itu mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sebelum menarik tangannya.

"Ma...mau kemana?" tanya Sakura agak takut. Namun, anak yang menarik tangannya itu tak menjawabnya.

Anak itu ternyata membawa Sakura ke rumahnya. Di dalam rumah itu, ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibu dari anak itu. Wanita itu nampaknya tak dapat melihat Sakura karena kalau ia bisa melihatnya, wanita itu pasti akan memprotes anak remajanya yang membawa seorang gadis ke rumah dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Eh? Kamar? Ya. Selain membawa Sakura ke dalam kamarnya, ia juga mengunci pintu! Bahkan setelah itu, ia menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur miliknya!  
Hei, hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ini bukan fanfic rated M loh!

"Kau...mau apa?" tanya Sakura yang takut dan gemetar. Ia terus mundur hingga terpojok karena ada dinding di belakangnya.

Anak itu tak bicara sepatah katapun. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur, mendekati Sakura, membuat malaikat yang takut akan diapa-apakan itu memejamkan matanya rapat. Karena anak itu terus mendekat, ia pun berteriak.

"Kyaa! Jangan sentuh akuu!"

"Bodoh! Kau kira aku akan melakukan apa padamu, hah?" ucap anak itu agak keras. Merasakan ada sebuah sentuhan di sayapnya, Sakura pun membuka matanya lagi. Dilihatnya anak itu—yang entah sejak kapan mengambil perban, sedang memasang perban tersebut di sayapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu saja. Jangan berteriak begitu dong!" gerutunya, masih tetap menekuni pekerjaannya mengobati sayap sang malaikat.

Sakura jadi malu sendiri. Ketahuan bahwa tadi ia memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dia sudah berprasangka buruk, padahal anak manusia ini ingin menolongnya.

"Tadi kulihat kau jatuh. Aku jadi khawatir dan mendatangimu. Begitu aku menemukanmu, ternyata kau terluka," lanjutnya.

Sakura memandangi wajah anak lelaki ini, dan begitu dilihat-lihat, ternyata ia tampan juga!

"Nah, selesai. Tapi masih butuh beberapa hari hingga sembuh sepenuhnya," anak itu selesai memasang perban. Ternyata ia begitu baik!

"Anu...kau dapat melihatku?" tanya Sakura karena memang, manusia biasanya tak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku sedari kecil bisa melihat hal-hal gaib. Mungkin itu alasannya," kali ini anak itu bersedia menjawab.

"Ah, ya! Aku belum sempat bertanya. Kau mahluk apa? Siapa namamu?" dan anak itu juga membuka topik baru untuk percakapan mereka.

"Aku Sakura, seorang malaikat,"

"Malaikat? Hebat! Selama ini yang pernah kulihat hanya roh-roh halus yang menyeramkan. Ternyata malaikat itu begitu cantik, ya!" nada bicara anak itu berubah menjadi begitu riang. Sakura pun dibuatnya tersipu karena menyebut dirinya cantik.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Namaku Li Syaoran. Kau dapat memanggilku Syaoran saja, ya!" Syaoran pun balik memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ya, Syaoran..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura. Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya jadi belum bisa pulang, kan? Bagaimana kalau tinggal di sini dulu?" ucap Syaoran menawarkan.

"Tapi...apakah tak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Ibuku tak dapat melihatmu, kan? Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu, dan untuk makan..."

"Itu tak perlu," potong Sakura dengan cepat.

"Malaikat tak perlu makan. Asalkan dapat merasakan kebahagiaan manusia, kami tetap bisa merasa 'kenyang'" lanjutnya.

"Begitukah? Ternyata aneh juga, ya..."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkanku untuk menumpang, Syaoran!" dan malaikat itu pun tersenyum begitu hangat, membuat wajah Syaoran yang entah kenapa memerah.

"Oh, ya! Syaoran, tadi aku mendengar suara piano dari arah kamar ini. Apa kau yang memainkannya? Tapi kulihat disini tak ada piano," cerita Sakura padanya.

"Oh, kalau itu..." Syaoran lalu mengambil sebuah kaset video, lalu memutarnya. Isi video tersebut adalah rekaman saat Syaoran yang masih kecil bermain piano.

"Dulu aku bisa bermain piano,"

"Lalu sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang merasa janggal dengan kata 'dulu' yang diucapkan Syaoran.

"Sekitar lima atau enam tahun yang lalu—saat itu aku masih kelas 5 sekolah dasar, aku bermain bersama temanku di rumah ini. Kami mendekati lemari yang diatasnya diletakkan beberapa botol. Aku melihat sesosok hantu kecil yang usil, mencoba menjatuhkan salah satu botol di sana," Sakura duduk diam mendengarkan cerita Syaoran.

"Saat itu di bawah lemari ada temanku. Aku mencoba melindungi temanku itu. Aku mendorongnya, tetapi malah tanganku yang terkena botol itu," Syaoran pun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ta..tapi, di video ini, Syaoran sangat pandai memainkan piano! Apa kau suka memainkannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya...suka, sih. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, tanganku akan terasa sakit jika memainkan piano terlalu lama. Aku tak dapat bermain piano lagi," Syaoran memandangi tangan kirinya. Dari ucapan dan sorot matanya, Sakura dapan melihat bagaimana kesedihan Syaoran.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Syaoran," ucap Sakura, membuyarkan lamunan Syaoran.

"Aku sangat suka bernyanyi. Kalau aku kehilangan suaraku, aku pasti sangat sedih. Menyanyi adalah caraku mengekspresikan diri—adalah duniaku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau kehilangan duniaku itu," lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Tapi Syaoran jangan bersedih, ya? Suatu saat, keajaiban pasti akan datang padamu!" lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum. Melihat senyuman malaikat di depannya ini, Syaoran juga tak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Sakura, tadi kau bilang kau suka menyanyi, kan? Boleh aku mendengar nyanyianmu?" pinta Syaoran.

"Eh? Syaoran ingin mendengarkannya? Baiklah..." Sakura pun bangkit dan berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Aku mulai, ya..."

"_**Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa**_

_**Sekai no dokoka de asahi ga sasu**_

_**Kimi no te no naka sono hana ga sareru toki wa**_

_**Chiisana tane wo otosu darou"**_

_(Hey, while this town is covered by twilight,_

_The morning sun is shining down somewhere else in this world_

_As that flower withers away in your hand,_

_A little seed probably falls into the ground somewhere)_

"_**Fumikatamerareta tsuchi wo michi da to yobu no naraba**_

_**Me wo tojiru koto de mo ai ka naa?"**_

_(If the trodden soil is called a path,  
Then is shutting my eyes love too?)_

"_**Kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaete nakatta**_

_**Otagai wo toozakeru youni hashitteita**_

_**Supiido wo yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanaretemo**_

_**Meguru kiseki no to tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou"**_

_(If our star was flat, the two of us wouldn't have met_

_We were running without slowing down, as if from each other_

_No matter how far apart we are now,_

_We will surely face each other again in this revolving miracle)_

Sakura pun menyelesaikan lagunya dan Syaoran memberinya tepuk tangan atas suaranya yang begitu merdu.

"Suaramu bagus sekali, Sakura," puji Syaoran.

"Terima kasih!"

"Kau tahu? Mendengarmu bernyanyi, rasanya aku jadi ingin mengiringi lagumu itu dengan piano," lanjut Syaoran.

Sakura jadi merasa iba pada Syaoran. Anak itu begitu baik, namun sayangnya ia diliputi kesedihan. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat sebuah ide di kepalanya. Ia bisa melakuan sesuatu untuk Syaoran.

"Ya, sudahlah. Itu merupakan sesuatu yang hilang dan tak mungkin kembali. Lebih baik tak usah bersedih karenanya," ucap Syaoran lagi.

"Sakura, aku keluar sebentar, ya. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, sendirian di rumahku? Aku pergi sebentar saja, kok," Syaoran meminta izin kepada Sakura.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan,"

Syaoran pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum teringat akan ide yang tadi didapatnya.

"Syaoran, kau tidak tahu, ya? Hal-hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang malaikat..."

Lima hari berlalu sejak Sakura menumpang di rumah Syaoran. Siang ini, Sakura sendirian di kamarnya—kamar tamu di rumah Syaoran, tepatnya—sedang membuka perban yang melilit di sayapnya.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi. Sayapku sudah sembuh!" serunya sambil mengepak-kepakkan kedua sayapnya.

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk pelan, setelah itu suara Syaoran memanggil namanya.

"Syaoran, kan? Masuk saja!" Setelah dipersilahkan, Syaoran pun membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Sudah pulang?" ucap Sakura berbasa-basi sedikit.

"Ya. Sakura, aku mau bersih-bersih ruangan sebelah dulu. Mau membantuku?"

"Ya. Kalau sendirian saja di sini, aku bosan. Aku ingin menemani Syaoran saja," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Syaoran pun menuntun Sakura ke ruangan di sebelah kamar tadi. Syaoran membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti oleh Sakura. Syaoran langsung menuju ke dekat jendela ruangan.

"Duh, tampaknya ibuku lupa meletakkan bunga di sini. Tidak terurus, jadi mati deh!" ucap Syaoran yang memegang pot bunga di tangannya. Memang benar, bunganya sudah mati. Ia lalu meletakkannya di sebuah meja di dekat jendela.

"Syaoran, benda apa yang ditutup kain itu?" di tengah-tengah ruangan, Sakura melihat ada benda besar ditutupi selembar kain putih.

"Ini..." Syaoran pun membuka kain tersebut. Sebuah piano!

"Dulu piano ini ada di kamarku, tetapi karena tak pernah dipakai lagi, jadi diletakkan di ruangan ini. Tapi aku tetap harus rutin membersihkannya," lanjut Syaoran lagi.

Ah... Lagi-lagi Syaoran memasang wajah sedih itu. Padahal Sakura sangat tidak suka melihat tampang sedih Syaoran.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita mulai bersih-bersih sa-"

"Sebaiknya Syaoran tidak usah menyembunyikan perasaanmu," Sakura memotong ucapan Syaoran dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Syaoran sangat suka bermain piano. Aku tahu itu. Dan Syaoran merasa sedih karena tak dapat bermain piano lagi. Ya, kan?"

Sakura meraih pot yang berisi bunga yang sudah mati di meja di samping Syaoran. Ia lalu beralih menatap Syaoran lurus-lurus.

"Ya. Kau benar..." ucap Syaoran yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, mulai sekarang Syaoran tak usah bersedih lagi!" seru Sakura dengan ceria. Syaoran pun menjadi bingung dibuatnya.

"Syaoran, kemarikan tanganmu," pinta Sakura.

Syaoran memajukan kedua tangannya ke arah Sakura dengan ragu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura?

"Syaoran anak yang begitu baik. Kau bahkan bersedia membantu mahluk yang bukan menusia sepertiku. Untuk itu, aku ingin memberikan hadiah pada Syaoran," Sakura memegang tangan Syaoran dengan kedua tangannya. Seketika itu juga, kedua tangan Syaoran diliputi oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Nah, sudah!" seru Sakura. Syaoran tak mengerti. Tidak ada perubahan apapun. Tidak ada benda yang muncul secara misterius setelah cahaya itu menghilang.

"Kau...tadi melakukan apa?" tanya Syaoran yang kebingungan.

"Memberikan hadiah pada Syaoran," jawab Sakura polos. Syaoran masih tetap tak mengerti.

Sakura lalu mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan bertengger di dekat jendela.

"Aku sudah harus pulang..." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Tapi, Sakura...sayapnya?" ujar Syaoran, khawatir. Sakura melesat keluar jendela dan berbalik menghadap Syaoran yang berada di depan jendela tersebut.

"Sudah tak apa-apa. Lihat, kan?" ucap Sakura yang lalu berputar-putar di udara, menunjukkan kalau sayapnya sudah sembuh.

"Terima kasih atas lima hari ini, Syaoran... Jangan bersedih lagi, ya..." Sakura lalu terbang menjauh, ak menoleh meski Syaoran berkali-kali berteriak memanggilnya.

"Sakura...sudah pergi, ya..." bisik Syaoran pada dirinya sendiri setelah malaikat itu tak terlihat lagi. Tetapi lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda di atas meja di sebelahnya. Pot bunga berisi bunga yang...mekar!

"Bunganya mekar kembali! Tadi Sakura sempat mengambil bunga ini, kan? Apa dia yang melakukannya?" ucap Syaoran dalam hati sambil mengamati bunga putih yang merekah indah di pot tersebut.

"Mungkin saja. Sakura itu...seorang malaikat. Kalau begitu, yang ia lakukan pada tanganku tadi..." Syaoran mendapat sebuah pemikiran di otaknya. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik menuju piano. Membukanya, lalu duduk di kursi kecil di depan piano tersebut.

Dengan ragu, Syaoran mengarahkan jarinya untuk membunyikan sebuah not. Lalu ia melanjutkannya. Sebuah melodi mengalun begitu indah dari dalam ruangan itu. Disana, Syaoran tersenyum bahagia.

"Melodi ini adalah bukti keajaiban malaikat—keajaibanmu, Sakura..."

xxx

Alunan suara piano terdengar dari sebuah kamar. Suara merdu itu mengambang di udara musim semi yang segar. Mendengar suara yang begitu indah, seorang mahluk bersayap mendekati asal suara.

"Lama sekali kau tidak kemari," sang pemain piano pun berhenti menyadari seorang gadis hadir di balkonnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... Karena beberapa hari tak pulang ke rumah, aku dihukum oleh ayah dan ibu, tidak boleh keluar selama dua minggu!" gerutu gadis itu.

"Haha! Ya, sudahlah. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Pianonya dipindahkan ke kamarmu lagi, ya?" sang malaikat balik bertanya.

"Ya. Jadi aku bisa memainkannya kapan saja. Oh, ya! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau bernyanyi? Aku akan mengiringimu dengan pianoku. Kau mau?" ucap si anak laki-laki yang masih duduk di depan pianonya.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita mulai!"

~END~

A/N: Ta-Da ! Selesai deh!

Reviewnya dong! Buat yang membaca, tapi nggak ninggalin review juga Shu tetap berterima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini...

Sampai jumpa di fic Shu yang berikutnya!

Aye!

-Shu AliCieL


End file.
